eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
Omega Girls
"Omega Girls" is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Eureka. Synopsis Beverly Barlowe returns (by remotely taking over Allison's body) to steal all of Eureka's projects data at the same time that Zoe has come back for a visit. Plot When Zoe comes home for a visit, Jo faces an angry woman who doesn't accept her fumbling explanations about Zane. This all fades to background noise, however, when they find everyone in Eureka unconscious and must find a way to work together so they can revive the town and beat Beverly before she gets hold of valuable data. The scene opens with Allison looking through her closet and talking to her mother. She thanks her for taking Kevin and Jenna for the weekend and tells that she is going to busy. However, Allison is not herself. She walks outside and Jack comes up to her and asks why she didn't come over and says that he feels that she has been distant. She calls Jack by his last name and then corrects herself and says that old habits. Zane goes up to Jack and asks if everything is alright. Jack says that he hopes so. Zane says that he heard that Zoe was coming back in town and Jack says that Jo is picking her up. He says that is not good because Pilar told Zoe about him and Jo. Meanwhile, Zoe gets in and Jo asks what has been going on. She says that she wants to hear everything and Zoe tells that she would like to as well. Jack goes to Henry and tells that he wants to know exactly what happened with Allison and Henry calls up the hospital and they have no record of Allison even going to the hospital on the day of her accident. Jack tells that he is going to go and check the site where the accident happened. Meanwhile, Allison and Fargo are switching spots at Global Dynamics and Senator Wen is there to supervise the transfer. It is successful and Allison is now the head of Global Dynamics temporarily. Jack goes up to Allison and she tells that she is now in charge and that asks if Jack is on a case. She feels the back of her head and she says that she is fine. Suddenly Jack sees who is controlling Allison for a glimpse. It is Beverly Barlow. Henry has Zane hack into the computer at the Infirmary at Global Dynamics to try to get the information from Allison's medical scan that she did on herself. He says that these types of things are why he is banned from the “Astreaus” mission. He patches in a virus to make Global Dynamics call him to repair. Zane asks Henry about Grace and how it was when he came back from 1947. Henry tries to lie, but realizes that Zane already knows. Henry says that it was tough, but they managed. Zane says that he wishes that it was that easy with Jo, but it isn't. Henry says that he needs to take his time. Zane finishes installing the virus in the computers and like clockwork, Zane gets a call and they head over there. Zoe and Jo drive toward Eureka and Zoe tells that she knows that Jo and Zane are sleeping together. Jo tries to explain that Zane and she have a history without telling about their past life, but she can't do it. Meanwhile, Jack gets to crash site and surveys the grounds. However, he doesn't come up with any crash site at all. Henry says that they are looking at the scans and it says that there is a radical change in Allison's brain and that she is not controlling it. Fargo goes into his old office and finds Allison there. She tells that she is getting through some things and that she is going to run Global Dynamics safely. Jack gets back to Global Dynamics and Henry tells shows that there is a Nano in Allison's brain and that someone is controlling it. Jack realizes that Allison is the Head of Global Dynamics now and texts him that he needs to meet with her. She meets Jack at the station and Jack locks her in the cell. He asks what she did with his girlfriend, Allison. Beverly tells that Jack is clever. However, she says that she has a Plan B. She pushes a button and causes Jack to pass out. She goes outside to find that everyone in Eureka have been knocked out. Allison/Beverly walks into Global Dynamics and tells her assistants that they need to hurry. Jo is still trying to explain to Zoe when they get to Eureka. However, they find that everyone is lying in the street. They go up to the people and feel that they have pulses. Confused, they ask where Jack is. They find that he is in the same state of things and Jo remembers that Allison has been giving everyone immunizations and that it could be a side effect. They run outside to see a helicopter that is not one of theirs land on top of Global Dynamics. Allison/Beverly meets Dekker and his associate. She tells that they have work to do. Jo and Zoe wheel Jack into the Infirmary and Jo sees that Allison initiated shut-down protocols. Jo goes off to find Allison. Meanwhile, Allison/Beverly is with Dekker and his associate as they go to section 5. However, Allison fights back and doesn't allow Beverly to enter the code. She tells that they will have to go to Section 3 to get the Mainframe first. Zoe is scanning the condition that Jack is in and looks at what Zane and Henry were looking at. She finds that Allison is being controlled. Joe goes in to find Allison/Beverly. She plays along and Jo believes her. However, Jo is tazed and put into a jail cell at Global Dynamics. Allison/Beverly goes to Dekker and says that she has the transfer machine. Zoe gets on the radio and tells that there is something wrong with Allison's brain. Allison/Beverly tells her to tell where she is and Beverly gives Dekker's associate the pulse gun. She tells Zoe to stay where she is, but Zoe doesn't listen to her when she realizes that Allison is really Beverly. They lock down Section 3 and Zoe makes it under a door just in time. Dekker's associate goes in and a little robot comes out. This distracts the guy enough for Zoe to knock him on the head. Dekker decides to take it into his own hands and tries to find Zoe. She is hiding amongst the unconscious. Meanwhile, Allison/Beverly gets into the Mainframe where Global Dynamics holds all their secrets. Dekker is still looking for Zoe and she gets up. Dekker is right behind her and Zoe tases him. He falls and Zoe hears Jo. Zoe goes to where Jo is and is about to put into the code when Zoe tells Jo to apologize to her. She tells that she needs to get out of there and Zoe allows her out. Jo says that she is going after Allison and Zoe says that she is going to be able to overwrite the condition that the town has. Meanwhile, Allison/Beverly is about to start to override to transfer all data to Beverly and her team, but Allison tries to fight back again. Beverly tells her team to leave her alone. Beverly manages to control Allison again and starts the transfer. Zoe gets back to Jack and puts disrupters on his temples. She tells that she hopes this will work. The door opens, but it is only the robot. Jo starts a protocol that shuts down the system. Beverly asks if they got the files they wanted, but Dekker says that he doesn't know. Beverly tells that she will grab the mainframe and tells them to get to the helicopter. Zoe tries her experiment and realizes that it is not working. She shuts it down and Jack almost dies and then stabilizes. Jo tells that she is going after Allison/Beverly and Zoe tells that she doesn't know what to do. However, she realizes that she needs to give him an overdose to get Jack's system to kick start itself. Jo gets to the roof to find Allison/Beverly and tells her to stop. Zoe gives Jack the overdose and on the roof, Joe tazes Allison/Beverly. Dekker and his associate fly off and Jo asks if they have Allison back. She is back and so is Jack. Later, everyone gets back to normal and Allison says that she was aware that Beverly was using her codes, but tried to fight back. Henry goes up and says that they don't know completely what they took, but things will be alright. Zoe tells Jo to go talk to Zane and says that she is not going to stand in her way. Jack goes up to Zoe and asks how she is. She says that she doesn't get why Jo and Zane are in love with one another. Jack tells that he wants to tell her something that he wanted to tell her. He tells about the wormhole that they went through. The episode ends. Cast Main Cast *Colin Ferguson as Jack Carter *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Allison Blake *Joe Morton as Henry Deacon *Erica Cerra as Jo Lupo *Neil Grayston as Douglas Fargo *Niall Matter as Zane Donovan Guest Stars * Jordan Hinson as Zoe Carter * Ming-Na as Senator Michaela Wen * Debrah Farentino as Beverly Barlowe * Martin Cummins as Dekker * Rocky Anderson as Helicopter Pilot * Paula Lindberg as Tech #1 * Pablo Silveira as Tech #2 * Jackie Gonneau as Computer Voice Memorable Quotes Notes * When Jo and Zoe are walking through Eureka there are a few car crashes as you would expect from everyone suddenly falling asleep all at once. Except, in Eureka, the road drives the cars. Nothing happened to the driving grid so no one should have crashed, the cars should just kept driving themselves. ** The automatic driving grid was disabled in the episode it was introduced in, though. It is possible it never got reactivated. Considering how easily it was tampered with to brainwash dozens of people, it may have been scrubbed entirely. * The code to the security room cell is 0208, this references the episode Zane first appeared in. ru:Омега-девушки 4.15